


Schwarze

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Fucking isn't real, Horror, Imajinasi mental, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, OOC, Please prepare your headache medicine, Profanity, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Why the hell i wrote this orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johann Bauer 'mengenal' sosok pria misterius itu lewat mimpi, jejak bayangan cermin, dan didalam peti mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_weet_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/gifts).



> Untukmu - dan juga Anda, siapapun yang membaca fic ini - maaf bila benda(?) ini membuat anda mimpi buruk, ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN LOH !! / w \\)//
> 
> Well, mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan fic ini yang cukup mengganggu, seperti tampilan yang harusnya di italic atau bold tapi tidak bisa muncul - apa mungkin karena saya posting bukan lewat komputer - i don't know why.
> 
> Tapi saya harap anda masih bisa menikmati cerita ini yang apa adanya dari segi 'segala'. / w \\)
> 
>  
> 
> Selamat menyelam~ XDDD

.

.

.

 

Garisnya mendaki rendah, menghela nafas sehidup detak melemah, tanda-tanda denyut dibalik epidermis pucat tenggelam nihil.  
Menit demi detik rontok seirama suhu ruang melayang turun. Aroma kematian membayangi langit-langit.

Lengkingan panjang menjerit dramatis sedetik kemudian. Garis itu berhenti menanjak, kini merayap mendatar.   
Dua orang sosok putih bersigap memeriksa kepastian tiadanya denyut jantung, hela nafas, pupil biru berlian yang melebar senyap.

Mereka saling melempar tatap, salah satunya menggeleng.  
Setelah mereka melepas semua alat deteksi organ pada tubuh, kain putih diangkat perlahan dari batas dada hingga menutupi kepala sang pemuda yang kini tidak akan pernah membuka mata.

.

.

.

 

Tubuh tegap bermahkota pirang melenggang santai di tepi trotoar kota yang sibuk lalu lalang meski matahari dirundung awan hitam, pagi yang gelap.  
Matanya asyik mengekor barisan kata pada majalah ditangan kanan - namun ia masih bisa memperhatikan langkahnya hingga ia tidak menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu - sambil sesekali menyesap susu coklat dari gelas plastik ditangan kirinya.

Sampai ia lewat di depan sebuah toko elektronik. Salah satu televisi layar datar nya tengah menayangkan sebuah berita kecelakaan kereta yang baru saja terjadi menuju stasiun Berlin.

Manik biru nya melebar tidak percaya. Untungnya ia mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak menjatuhkan gelas plastik yang isinya telah kosong lalu di omeli pejalan kaki lainnya karena buang sampah sembarangan.   
Perhatiannya kini terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar televisi dibalik sekat kaca yang menampilkan gambar bangkai kereta yang terkapar keluar dari rel dan hilir mudik petugas yang mengevakuasi korban jiwa.

Tidak lama kemudian dering handphone nya bergetar. Pemuda pertengahan dua puluhan langsung menjepit majalah di ketiak kirinya sementara tangan kanannya meraih handphone yang disimpan di saku belakang celana.

 

"Halo."

_'Halo! Johann?! Kau disana? Kau, masih hidup...?'_

"Ya, aku masih tinggal di bumi dan memijak tanah."

 _'Syukurlah~'_ suara pemuda diseberang nampak tertawa lega, _'Kau lihat berita pagi ini? Kaleng tua panjang itu akhirnya makan korban gara-gara disfungsi sistem operasi. Aku kira kau juga termasuk dari nama nyawa yang ikut melayang ke stasiun berikutnya di langit sana.'_

"Aku bangun terlambat sekaligus ketinggalan kereta pagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur memutar lewat Jl. Routhberg, naik bus dari halte dekat toko buku." sambil terus menelepon, Johann kembali berjalan meninggalkan halaman toko elektronik yang mulai di padati orang-orang yang lewat demi melihat berita tersebut lebih jelas. Gelas plastik kosong dibuang di tong sampah terdekat, tangan kirinya memegang majalah.  
"Lalu, apakah sudah ada yang menangisi kepergianku, Alain?"

 _'Jean baru saja akan memesan peti mati spesial untukmu. Cuma dia bingung memilih warnanya, hitam atau coklat.'_ Alain bergurau tidak lucu. Johann bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara lain menyumpah dibelakang temannya ini, disusul suara tawa Alain.  
_'Tapi, kami senang kau baik-baik saja, bro. Kami tunggu kau di kampus.'_

 

Setelah sepatah dua kata salam ala kawan akrab, telepon ditutup. Memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam saku celana. Menggulung-gulung majalah hingga menjadi satu genggam.   
Cuaca yang masih berposisi pertengahan winter membuat karbon dioksida yang dihembuskan beruap putih.  
Sepasang manik biru cerahnya yang mengalahkan warna langit pagi itu mengedar sepanjang jalan guna mengusir jenuh.

Lalu pandangannya terpaku di sebuah sudut seberang jalan, sekitar enam meter di depan sebelah kiri.  
Seseorang berdiri disana. Penampilannya yang mencolok mengundang atensi dari mata-mata yang menatapnya, terutama Johann.  
Tanpa ia sadari, tatapan kedua iris identik mereka bertemu dalam hening yang beku sekejap.  
Johann refleks mengerjap dan pintu bus berwarna merah menyala telah terbuka menganga didepannya.

.

.

.

 

Struktur kalimat pasif mensubtitel derajat kemiringan lengkung yang membujur silang dengan garis lintang merata pada paparan pemetaan lahan dalam skala banding.  
Proyeksi monoton dari jajaran angka yang berkata kebalikan meluncur seimbang, stabil, tanpa cela kendala beberapa paragraf sebelum sinyal mengedip janggal akibat aliran listrik yang putus, menabrak batu titik dan membawa kereta bermuatan kata-kata bernyawa lenyap bersama jasad besi yang koyak dari rel bersalju.

 

Buku ditutup kasar hingga debam udara terjengkal dari lambaian halaman. Johann melempar ringan buku itu seolah muak dengan kepala nya sendiri. Menghela nafas depresi, pikiran abstrak mulai bertunas berbaur dengan kelumit irasional yang mampir sejak tragedi pagi tadi. Intuisi berbisik, menjalin semua kepingan dalam satu kait.

 

Alain datang membawa dua minuman beruap panas ditangan. Melihat teman nya itu sedang duduk terpekur seolah tengah merenungi tagihan hutang yang ia rawat hingga sebesar Bahamut, namun tidak sempat ia lunasi karena menurut bocoran catatan Izrail umurnya tidak sampai besok senja.

 

"Kau sedang mempelajari geografi untuk membantu alien berkekuatan _Armageddon_ agar membelah indah bumi? Atau bercumbu dengan ilmu ukur tanah memang sangat nikmat?" Alain tersenyum masokis, lalu duduk di seberang Johan setelah menaruh dua gelas kopi.

Johan perlahan mengangkat wajah, menatap sang label teman sedatar-datarnya. Ah, dia sudah biasa.

 

"Ya, sangat nikmat sampai rasanya aku akan orgasme lewat mulutku sendiri." Johan men-spasi nada sarkasme. "Dan sepertinya KAMU alien nya."

"Menjijikkan." pemuda Prancis itu tertawa. "Dan aku bukan alien, asal kau tau. Prof. Howard Mark itu contoh alien nyata."

"Tau rasa nanti setelah kuadukan kau pada beliau karena pencemaran nama baik." Johann menyeringai.

"Dasar tega! Kau mau berapa? Sebutkan nominalnya." Kedua pemuda tersebut tertawa lepas di tengah keramaian kafetaria.

"Omong-omong, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Alain berhenti menyeruput kopi nya yang masih panas, menatap pemuda pirang di depannya dengan sepasang kelereng membulat antusias. "Oh, ya?"

Tidak lama kemudian sosok bongsor Jean Victoire muncul sambil memasang muka kusut minta di setrika.

"Aku tidak berhasil membawa Gunter bersamaku karena dia sedang asyik menjamah pelosok rak _'Obat Amnesia untuk Denah Arsitektur_ ' di perpustakaan lantai tiga Gedung Barat." ucapnya minus jiwa. Ia meletakkan buntalan map plastik berisi jejalan kertas diatas meja lalu duduk dengan derit kursi berisik.  
"Perintah ulang revisi ini membunuhku."

"Aku mengerti." senyum pengertian Alain terlihat ababil. "Kau sudah memesan peti mati untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Jean melirik datar. "Tidak lucu, dasar zombi."

"Pembantaian mental di lingkungan Perguruan Tinggi itu sudah biasa. Bawa santai saja."

"Beda kisahnya bila tema awalnya adalah menentukan masa depanku nanti. Sidang ku bisa diperpanjang sampai season beranak-pinak ." Jean meratap pilu, stress dilanda galau. "Nanti aku akan bujuk Gunter lagi."

"Tidak apa, yang penting kita tau dia ada dimana." Kata Alain. "Sekarang, lupakan sejenak segala tetek-bengek dan beban yang kau bawa dari ruang eksekusi. Johann si Mahasiswa Kehormatan akan membicarakan sesuatu. Siapa tau dia mau melamarku."

Jean mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian melihat kearah Johann. Pemuda itu balas tatapan Jean dengan mengendikkan bahu. Seketika Jean menghela nafas maklum.

Pemuda berambut kopi latte itu tertawa sejenak. "Apa yang ingin kau bahas, _cherry bro_?"

Johann menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku sebenarnya masih ragu apakah ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan kecelakaan pagi ini yang secara tidak sengaja berhasil kuhindari. Barusan aku melihat sosok diri ku sendiri dalam balutan baju militer. Berdiri sekitar enam meter di depanku, menatapku."

 

Hening.

 

"Kau yakin kalau itu 'kau'?" tanya Jean.

"Aku yakin."

"Bisa saja itu orang lain yang kebetulan mirip denganmu. Benua dingin ini dibanjiri oleh etnik genetik mainstream bersurai pirang dan iris atmosfer seperti kau--" Alain mengendikkan kepala ke samping. "--dan Jean."

Namun Johan percaya pada instingnya, demi kumis _Fuhrer_. "Aku yakin kalau yang kulihat itu sungguh 'aku'. Meski tidak habis pikir juga mengapa aku melihat diriku sendiri memakai seragam Nazi."

"'Kau' memakai pakaian tentara Nazi?" manik coklat Alain melebar tertarik.

"Ya..."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Bukan maksudku untuk narsis tapi, melihat diriku sendiri berdiri di depanku tanda ada perantara cermin dan sejenisnya itu cukup menyeramkan. Dan itu agak menggangguku."

"Kalau barusan kau bertanya apa ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan tadi, mungkin saja ada. Aku tau rutinitasmu untuk sampai ke tempat terkutuk ini. Setiap pagi kau bangun mendahului klimaks ayam tetangga, lalu memeriksa kembali tugas-tugas yang dengan rajinnya sudah kau selesaikan untuk diserahkan ke tangan dingin si Pemburu Penyihir paling keji dari jantung Eropa, Prof. Hermann Wolff. Kau berangkat dari rumah sewaanmu pada jam-jam awal untuk naik kereta yang ironisnya kini telah tewas beberapa jam yang lalu."

 

Hening.

 

Johann mengurut keningnya melihat begitu senangnya sang penulis skenario memakai spasi hening didalam naskah, sementara Jean menoleh kearah sang teman bergejala autis.

"Kau bisa tau hingga sedetail itu, apa kau memata-matai Johann?" tanya Jean dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal kurang kerjaan yang mengusik privasi orang. Kalau yang kukatakan tadi benar berarti aku memang punya bakat seorang cenayang. Bukan begitu, Johann?"

"Hari ini aku cuma tidak sengaja mengubah jadwal ku tapi yang aku maksud sosok-"

" _Doppelganger_."

"A-apa?"

" _Doppelganger_." Alain mengulang kata asing nya dengan desisan rendah.

Johann menguatkan diri untuk tidak mengernyit dalam-dalam akan sepotong frasa yang dicetuskan sang teman tervonis sakit  jiwa.

Jean berbisik, "Kau tau sejarahnya kan? Dia jadi begini setelah ditinggal Ryosuke Shimano pulang ke Jepang."

"Hal ini tidak ada urusannya dengan si  Kecebong itu!" sembur Alain.

"Sebelum perpisahan, mereka berdua sempat bertengkar ganas hingga berujung adu jotos. Orang malang ini kalah argumen dan koma sehari semalam di Rumah Sakit." lanjut Jean.

"Apa itu artinya Shimano masih ada rasa padamu, Alain?"

"Justru penyebab Alain koma adalah  karena setelah terakhir menerima pukulan telak dari Shimano, dia tetap bersikukuh mengejar Shimano hingga dia terpeleset dan kepala nya membentur tiang listrik." lapor Jean seolah dirinya berada di tempat kejadian saat peristiwa mengesankan tersebut berlangsung live.

"....... itu menjelaskan mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini." Johann menatap sok simpatik.

"Oi! Bisakah kalian berhenti mengungkit masa laluku? Yang telah berlalu biarkan terkubur bersama waktu. Aku sudah relakan mengapa malah kalian yang repot?!" tutur Alain sewot. Johann dan Jean saling melirik penuh arti sementara Alain melotot.

"Kami cuma berbagi informasi, bukan bermaksud untuk menggali kembali kenangan pahitmu." ucapan Jean rentan akal bulus.

"Sudahlah. Yang sedang kita bahas saat ini kan Johann dan 'kembaran gaib'nya." Alain melihat Johann yang sedikit tersentak. "Kau tau apa itu ' _Doppelganger_ '?"

"Tidak pernah dengar."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan 'tidak pernah dengar' padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku mengucapkannya dua kali?!" kedua alis Alain menekuk tajam meski wajahnya tetap serius. "Kau tuli?'

Baik Johann maupun Jean, kedua pemuda pirang itu merasa bahwa pemuda berambut coklat ini sifatnya jadi serupa imitasi dari Prof. Wolff. Meski mereka sepakat bahwa penyebabnya adalah geger otak yang sempat dialaminya dulu. Alain yang malang.

"Menurut Wikipedia Berbahasa Asia, ' _Doppelganger_ ' adalah gabungan dua suku kata yang berasal dari bahasa Jerman, yaitu: ' _doppel_ ' yang artinya 'ganda' dan ' _ganger_ ' yang berarti 'pejalan'. Literal, pantulan dari orang hidup yang didatangi nasihat untuk segera bertobat."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." meski lelah karena merasa dibodohi oleh Alain, Johann memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Itu pertanda, Johann. Artinya saat kau melihat penampakkan _Doppelganger_ dari dirimu sendiri, maka kematian sudah dekat. Kembaran gaib menggambarkan sosok kita yang akan menghadapi kematian." jelas Alain.

"Itu terdengar aneh, karena dalam kasusku-"

"Mungkin dia berasal dari masa lalu?" tebak Jean tiba-tiba

Ulat bulu menukik. "Masa lalu? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa 'disini'? Dengan mesin waktu Doraemon?"

"Omong kosong, Jean. Doraemon berasal dari abad ke-21 yang terang benderang, bukan dari abad ke-19 yang kelam nan suram seperti masa depan anak-anak jurusan sebelah."

Jean mengabaikan Alain yang meracau. Ia menatap teman bermanik laut dangkal nya dengan serius, berharap masih ada remah-remah kewarasan yang tersisa di dalam kepala tampannya.

"Abaikan. Saranku, abaikan. Sosok dirimu itu cuma halusinasi. Kau seorang insinyur, Johann, berpikirlah lebih realistis meski kau selama ini hidup di dalam bidang khayal berkonstruksi batu dan beton. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." ucap Jean sebijak bapak-bapak beranak tunggal.

"'Mereka' justru ingin kau agar tidak percaya. Kita tidak pernah tau kapan sabit dewa kematian memangkas nyawa kita seperti rumput liar. Kau harus hati-hati, malaikat maut sedang mengincarmu karena kau mencurangi kematian."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku kau sebut mencurangi kematian. Memangnya dunia kita ini apa? Syuting film terbaru _Final Destination_?"

" _Panggung sandiwara,_ Johann." ucap Jean dramatis, kemudian melahap kentang goreng yang sempat terabaikan ketika dirinya tiba.

"Oh ya, Guys! Aku punya sesuatu yang butuh pendapat kalian." Alain tiba-tiba membuka tas punggung miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Dua pemuda pirang langsung menghibahkan atensi kearah benda yang kini telah berada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah _Isopod plushie_ berwarna putih keabu-abuan seukuran balita yang saat ini menjadi model paling digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis karena keimutannya.

"Sebentar lagi Ryosuke ulang tahun. Marie memberiku rekomendasi ini sebagai hadiah. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lucu kan?" Alain menggendong _plushie_ itu seperti bayi.

"Kau mau memberi Shimano boneka kutu raksasa sebagai hadiah modus untuk rujuk kembali?" Johann mengernyit.

"Kau pikir Shimano itu apa? Anak perempuan yang baru kemarin dapat menstruasi?" Jean menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Hei! Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyukainya. Orang waras mana yang cukup kuat untuk menolak _krustasea_ imut ini?" Alain mendekap protektif sang boneka berwujud serangga jumbo.

"Shimano adalah lelaki tangguh, meski tampangnya seperti remaja miskin nutrisi. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak menggunakan benda itu untuk menggamparmu, paling dia membalas pemberianmu secara memberimu _Isopod_ asli dengan melemparmu ke laut. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

 

Hawa asing menyergap mengusik batin. Semilir angin menyadarkan membuai. Pijakan berumput layaknya lahan terawat tanpa halangan alas terasa sehalus permadani beludru.  
Pepohonan bertubuh ramping menjulang dengan dahan meliuk bagai ular, dedaunan rimbun nan lebat menyamarkan bayangan penghuninya dari variasi binatang pengerat. Akar kokoh merambat timbul dari dalam tanah diselingi semak belukar berbunga mungil yang tumbuh subur merapat.

Dua pohon besar serupa gerbang berkelambu renda aurora menuju hamparan spektrum taman bunga dengan beragam warna-warni dan bentuk kelopak cantik menghias.  
Semerebak wangi nektar bergelayut menggoda untuk siapapun mendekat.  
_'Kemari. Petik aku. Nikmati yang aku miliki.'_

Suara berdengung tanpa melewati telinga, langsung bergema di dalam kepala.  
_'Pilih satu yang menurutmu terindah.'_

Johann melangkah bak dipandu mantra sihir, mengacuhkan segala wujud keelokan bunga-bunga cantik lain yang mencolok memikat, dikerubungi kepakan anggun kupu-kupu. Terus berjalan.

Hingga ia sampai pada sekuntum mawar merah segar dengan kelopak marun nya merekah begitu mempesona. Tumbuh mandiri bersama tangkai rampingnya yang berduri.

' _Bila kau menginginkannya, ambillah. Jadikan dia milikmu.'_ bisikan mistis memberi sugesti.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Johann perlahan mengulurkan tangan, membelai pelan kelopaknya yang rapuh dan lembut, lalu memetik mawar itu dan mendekatkannya pada hidung. Menciumnya.

_'Tapi, bila kau menginginkannya untuk tetap tumbuh seindah itu selamanya, maka sebaiknya kau tetap membiarkan bunga pilihanmu jauh darimu. Nafsumu akan merusaknya, atau sebaliknya.'_

Setetes darah mengalir dari kulit yang ditembus kejamnya duri.  
Kelopaknya mendadak menghitam, layu, sementara tangkai nya memanjang pesat menjadi sulur hitam yang langsung melilit tangan Johann bak ekor kobra. Melibat kuat.

Tubuh Johan ambruk terdorong hingga terbaring ditanah.  
Diatas nya seorang pria asing bersurai coklat wine sehalus sulaman sutra, dengan tubuh tanpa busana hingga menampilkan hamparan kulit putih Asia tanpa cacat, menduduki perut Johann yang berotot.  
Garis matanya melengkung setengah sayu namun sorot matanya setajam bilah pedang, menusuk bak tombak _ruby_ menembus relung jiwa dibalik riak _sapphire_.  
Bibir tipisnya melukis seulas senyum angkuh berbumbu licik tersirat yang uniknya amat menawan, nampak puas sekali mendapatkan seorang anak Adam sebagai mangsa untuk makan malam.

 

"Senang bisa melayanimu, ' _Letnan_ '." ucap pria berparas jelita selembut menuang madu, terasa manis memabukkan. Senyum pada wajah bersuku ras kahyangan merekah menantang.

Netra biru terbelalak. Jantung hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dada saat menatap tak percaya kearah sang jelmaan mawar.  
Entah terdefinisi siluman, makhluk astral, atau mungkin salah satu jenis iblis haus sex yang suka menyambangi mimpi.  
Apa namanya yang dulu pernah disebut oleh Alain?

' _Incubus_ '.

Namun, daripada memikirkan mengapa yang muncul adalah sosok laki-laki tidak dikenal - meski Johann mengakui bahwa pria muda itu sangat indah, luar biasa menggairahkan - Ia lebih penasaran dengan panggilan ' _Letnan_ ' yang diucapkan olehnya barusan.  
Tapi belum juga sempat bertanya, mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh mulut lain yang melahap rakus bibir nya.

Johann mematung, kewarasannya nyaris binasa.  
Ciuman panas yang disuguhkan amat merangsang seluruh syarafnya, melumpuhkan cabang-cabang neuron yang mengambang di otaknya, mengalirkan sengatan bertegangan cukup untuk menegakkan batang kemaluannya.

Pria itu tertawa disela percumbuan.  
Ia menurunkan tubuh bawahnya hingga kemaluan sang pemuda berada di belahan bokong nya.

"Lihat siapa yang 'bangun' disini. Anda terlalu bersemangat, Letnan." suara bagai senandung siren bergema canda, bersama tatapan semenggoda lirikan peri memanah hati.

 

Letnan. Lagi-lagi ' _Letnan_ '.

 

Pertanyaan mengenai 'siapa' sebenarnya yang ia maksud itu tidak pernah terlontar keluar karena ada satu masalah yang menyumbat mulutnya untuk berbicara normal.  
Namun pria memikat itu, alih-alih melakukan tugasnya untuk memuaskan junior Johann yang telah keras merengek, ia malah mengambil sebelah tangan Johann yang jemarinya meneteskan darah akibat tertusuk duri mawar.

Jemari tangan itu dibawa pada bibir mungil yang langsung menyambutnya dengan jilatan sensual.  
Lidah sewarna buah ceri meliuk perlahan keseluruh sisi jemari, membasahinya dengan kilauan saliva. Kemudian ia melahap sang jari tengah hingga pangkal, lidahnya kembali mengoral menggoda.  
Sensasi dari permukaan lidah yang sekasar butiran pasir, gua hangat dan basah, gerakan yang keluar-masuk. Ia menghisap tamak hingga tidak setetespun darah tertinggal dari celah luka cukup membuat Johann mengerang tertahan.

Ditambah tatapan dari sorot mata macam predator dibawah purnama, terus mengintai kearahnya seolah ingin memerangkap fokusnya dan menjebloskannya kedalam kubangan surga tak berdasar.

Johann buru-buru bangkit, bermaksud untuk menangkap tubuh telanjang sang pria misterius kedalam sebuah pelukan erat yang akan menyatukan mereka, kalau saja sosok itu tidak tiba-tiba raib dari depan mata. Dan sebagai ganti dari ruang kosong yang malah tertangkap kesadaran langsung oleng sekejap terjun bebas menghempas perut bumi menyusul debam tubuh jatuh dari sofa.

GUBRAK

"Ugh..."

Johann meringis sakit pada bagian badannya yang baru saja menyapa ' _Guten morgen'_ pada lantai.  
Menggaruk setengah niat kepala pirangnya yang acak-acakan, ia melirik kearah jendela: sudah pagi.  
Kemudian menengok jam dinding: dua jam lagi kuliah pembantaian sektor industri pembangunan Prof. Wolff.  
Lalu menoleh lurus kedepan: televisi menyala semalaman. Johann mengingat bahwa tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dari pekerjaan dan menonton tayangan pertandingan _Rugby_ hingga ketiduran di sofa.

Ia meringis saat mendapati tugasnya yang masih berkerangka tergeletak setengah jalan diatas meja kerja.  
Semalam memang bukan timing yang tepat untuk mimpi bercinta dengan pria tampan - disini Johann mulai mempertanyakan orientas seksualnya, apakah dirinya gay atau biseks, karena dia masih berharap bisa punya seorang istri.

Namun Johann masih belum bisa menebak maksud dari mimpi yang baru di alaminya, jauh dalam ingatan nya yang terdalam ia merasa 'mengenal' pria itu.  
Begitu dalam terkubur oleh memori yang seharusnya tidak berada disana, seolah dirinya harus mati dulu untuk bisa membongkar kembali kepingan yang telah berkarat.

Apakah 'dia' adalah wujud dari nafsu yang diam-diam terpendam jauh di dasar hatinya?

_Bullshit._

 

Menghela nafas kasar, menyambar remote tv dan langsung menekan tombol off.

.

.

.

 

Hari itu Johann memilih untuk tidak menaiki kereta. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar lain yaitu melewati sebuah kompleks pemakaman umum.  
Langkahnya tidak jauh sebelum mencapai bibir gerbang usang saat manik _sapphire_ nya bertemu dengan pantulan riak serupa.

 

Dingin. Kosong. Berjubel misteri bersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam hijau tebal seperti awal perjumpaan.  
Apakah itu berarti dirinya dikehidupan sebelumnya adalah seorang prajurit?

Sosok itu memalingkan muka, memutus kontak sepihak dan melangkah memasuki area pemakaman. Johann mengikutinya.

Pemuda itu membuat jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sang sosok replika yang kini berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke sebuah batu nisan.  
Johann diam memperhatikan.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahunya. Refleks membuat Johann menoleh secepat kilat.

Seorang laki-laki tua tersenyum ramah didepannya. Sejak kapan?!

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Sir?"

"Eeh.. Err.." Johann melirik kedepan, pantulan gaib nya sudah menghilang.  
"Kuburan siapa yang berada disana itu?"

"Oh, itu adalah salah satu kuburan lama dari orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kerabat sehingga administrasi dan prosesi pemakaman di atur oleh pihak Rumah Sakit." jawab sang lelaki tua.

Johan berjalan mendekati makam yang didatangi bayangan masa lalu. Ia berlutut dihadapannya. Telapak tangannya menyapu hapus lapisan salju yang menutupi permukaan batu.

 

Katsuhiko Maki.

 

1941.

 

Sepertinya berkebangsaan Jepang, tewas saat Perang Dunia ke-2 dicetuskan. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan 'dirinya' versi militer Nazi?

.

.

.

 

Menit berikutnya Johann sudah bertolak menuju Rumah Sakit Berlin. Baru juga dirinya sampai didepan gedung, ia sudah terperangah duluan dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah dan penampilan PERSIS seperti pria misterius yang bertamu di mimpinya semalam tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.  
Pemuda itu nampak mengedarkan pandang sebelum akhirnya mata mereka terpaut sesaat. Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat sesenti.

 

"Ada apa, Maki?" pemuda lain berambut coklat tanah datang menghampiri tidak lama kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kazuo." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Maki' itu kalem.

"Ayo kita pergi."

 

Keduanya langsung melangkah memasuki mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka.  
Johann mengintip dari balik tubuh mobil yang diparkir di halaman Rumah Sakit, melihat mereka sudah pergi melaju jauh, memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti.

Aksi tiba-tiba sembunyinya tadi sepenuhnya kesadaran murni refleks yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.  
Ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang menyuruh untuk tidak memperlihatkan dirinya didepan pemuda bersurai coklat wine.  
Kaki nya melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit.

 

.

 

Aroma hutan cemara yang berbaur embun salju menusuk indera pernafasan, menyamarkan hawa sesak kegelapan yang menyelubungi onggokan tak bernyawa berbungkus selimut putih berseliweran di lorong.  
Akar-akar hitam menggurita membelah udara beruap karbol, menyemprotkan nada sedih putus asa bercampur-aduk histeria.  
Sesosok transparan bercahaya cemerlang mengekor _excited_ dibelakang seorang perempuan yang dikawal sepasukan suster dan dokter karena akan melahirkan.

 

Setelah segala bujuk rayu dan basa-basi-busuk diluncurkan agar sang resepsionis muda mau membantunya, Johann akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan data-data terkait Katsuhiko Maki.

Imigran Jepang yang membuka bisnis seni di Jerman, meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta 75 tahun yang lalu. Berdasarkan laporan dari kepolisian, Maki diduga adalah mata-mata - meski hingga akhir tidak ada bukti otentik yang menyatakan kebenaran untuk tuduhan tersebut - sehingga jasadnya disimpan sementara untuk bahan penyelidikan sebelum akhirnya dikebumikan.

Di bagian biografi tidak ditemukan banyak informasi pribadi termasuk keluarga, sanak saudara, atau kerabat dekat sehingga tidak ada yang mengambil jenazahnya pasca tragedi terjadi.  
Ia hidup sendirian dan mati sendirian pula.

Namun sang resepsionis keceplosan bicara bahwa sebelum Johann datang, ada dua orang pemuda bermarga Asia - Maki Arisaki dan Kazuo Kaminaga - yang juga mencari informasi tentang Katsuhiko Maki.

Dengan begini firasat Johann terbukti benar. Sesudah mendapatkan alamat dimana Katsuhiko Maki dikubur, mereka pasti langsung menuju ke sana.  
Johann tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama di konter resepsionis berlari keluar gedung untuk menyusul Maki.

 

Seketika udara mencekam mencekik alam sadar. Dunia serasa jungkir balik sesaat tali pada katrol berporos di tarik melebihi kekuatan kuda jantan, dilepas ulur hingga timba melesat jatuh menumbuk permukaan air sewarna sari kulit anggur. Riak bercipratan memberi aksen iritasi pada pelitur aspal, tumpah menghilir mengundang jerit jijik karena amis pekat mulai menyengat.  
Lalu bau kuat vodka dari mulut busuk si pengendara truk yang mabuk menyasarkan kendaraannya merangsek kedepan halaman Rumah Sakit, beresonansi bersama pekikan bising yang saling sahut-menyahut pasca adegan tabrak lari.

Tulang belulang bergemelutuk retak diikuti mati rasa yang menyebar secepat racun sianida menggerogoti tubuh. Kepalanya pening didera kecupan rasa sakit menyiksa yang mengabrasi kesadaran seiring cairan kental tidak berhenti meluap.  
Johann tergolek tidak berdaya saat dirinya cekatan dibawa sekelompok petugas medis  ke dalam Rumah Sakit yang ironisnya cuma berjarak enam meter.

.

.

.

 

Setelan jas hitam itu adalah pakaian istimewa yang baru dua kali ia pakai. Pertama di pesta wisuda nya saat lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas sebagai jebolan terbaik. Dengan penampilan dan juga otaknya yang tampan, ia berhasil mengajak berdansa gadis tercantik disekolahnya dan membuat seluruh teman-temannya iri.  
Yang kedua - dan yang terakhir, selamanya tentu saja - adalah acara sekarang. Pemakaman.

Sekotak bidang tanah nampak dipenuhi pelayat.  
Sosok Johann terbaring damai didalam peti mati dengan pelitur berwarna coklat kayu oak menurut pesanan Jean, yang kini berdiri disamping Alain yang membisu sejak memasuki wilayah pemakaman.  
Pemuda didalam sana terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas, dasi dan celana panjang hitam serta kemeja putih - pakaian terbaik untuk acara yang melambangkan akhir dari kehidupan seseorang.

Bunga-bunga putih tertidur menyelimuti sekitar tubuh gagahnya, harum nya yang mistis melebur dalam rona kesedihan diantara alunan panjatan doa selaras peti mati yang menutup rapat.

.

.

.

 

Lebih dari dua puluh tahun lamanya ia hidup di dunia untuk berakhir disambut dengan pemandangan lapangan sepi penuh gundukan mayat yang bergelimpangan dilapisi butiran tebal salju, _didalam peti mati nya._

Kanvas kelabu membentang seujung cakrawala yang digantungi kepulan berawan seraya kepala mendongak - dan saat ini ia berbaring kaku bersama nyeri menjentik sekujur tubuh.  
Dirinya seperti umpan mayat yang tengah menanti kawanan burung pemakan bangkai untuk memangsa jasadnya yang telah meregang nyawa, meski sebenarnya Johann tidak suka bila menjadi makanan burung.

Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, selain satu kenyataan yang sulit dipahami 'nyata'nya: dirinya sudah mati.  
Dan apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh jiwanya.

 

Apakah dirinya 'terlempar' kembali ke masa lalu?

 

Seseorang melangkah, datang mendekat. Langkahnya yang sunyi seolah tidak menapak tanah, tau-tau sudah berada disamping tubuh Johann.

Sosok asing itu membungkuk, memperjelas bentuk rupanya kepada Johann yang langsung menatapnya tidak berkedip, terpana sekaligus takjub.

Wujud indah dari pemuda yang mirip dengan pria muda yang sempat menjadi kekasih semalamnya.

 

 _'Maki?_ '

Suaranya tidak lolos, hanya bisa mengucap sepatah tanpa nada tercurah.

 

Pemuda bernama 'Maki' tersenyum secantik Malaikat Maut.

"Letnan."

Suaranya meniup sehalus sapuan bulu angsa, mengalun bagai pisau yang mengiris-iris daun telinga.  
Begitu indah. Begitu menyakitkan.

 

Johann tidak mengerti mengapa Maki bisa berada disini. Tempat seperti lahan pertempuran yang baru di amuk perang. Serupa daerah perbatasan Rusia yang datarannya dipayungi kekejaman musim dingin abadi.

Tapi Johann tidak peduli, meski tangan pemuda itu menikam dadanya dan mengoyak jantung.

Johann tidak protes saat lidah semerah apel menjilat gemas bola mata beriris biru berkabut miliknya.

Johann tidak masalah sama sekali, saat bibir tipis menggoda itu mencium mulutnya sensual, menyapu setiap sudut didalam mulut dan mengoral lidah sang partner ke dalam tarian dominasi yang ambisius, sebelum akhirnya gigi geligi Maki memotong putus lidah Johann dan menelannya bulat-bulat.  
Belum cukup, Maki menghisap darah yang tumpah ruah dari kuak luka dengan mencium dalam-dalam mulut sang pemuda pirang, meneguk seluruhnya hingga nyaris tidak bersisa, menjadikan ciuman mereka semakin 'basah' dan 'panas'. Setetes saliva bercampur darah mengalir lolos dari celah bibir.

 

Kepala bermahkota coklat wine terangkat, menatap merendahkan kearah sang prajurit yang gugur.  
Senyumnya mengembang erotis namun sinis serupa milik Ratu Messalina yang menikmati 'kudapan' tengah malam .

 

Pemuda dengan luka parah sedekat pintu ajal hanya diam membiarkan Maki berbuat sesukanya. Terserah apapun yang mau ia lakukan pada tubuhnya, Johann rela nan pasrah.

 

Hanya ada satu hal kecil yang entah mengapa mengganggu kepala Johann terhadap apa yang dilihatnya pada diri Maki.

 

 

Mengapa ia memiliki sayap berwarna hitam?

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JUST WHT DE HELL I WROTE THIS ORZ(2) ~ !!!!  
> Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bila apa yang saya buat ini justru tidak memberi anda nightmare tapi malah memberi anda headache parah karena bahasanya yang absurd dan acak-acakan. X'DD Tapi saya sudah peringatkan, kay?? / w \\) #dimutilasi
> 
> Jujur saja, untuk fic ini saya lebih suka menggunakan nama Katsuhiko Maki karena secara official yang 'dikenal' oleh Johann kan Maki bukan Miyoshi, juga disebabkan karena Miyoshi sudah terikat(?) dengan Sakuma sebagai Top OTP hhhhhh. X'DDD 
> 
> Dan yang terpenting, tolong jangan kapok sama saya ya. / w \\)
> 
> Saya suka bereksperimen dengan pairing dan mengotak-atik karakter menjadi hidangan gado-gado yang belum tentu orang-orang mau menyantapnya /apa ini?!/  
> Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak kaki anda di kolom bawah berupa review/komentar/curhatan nyasar/ unek-unek/bacotan/kritik, saran, atau serapahan kalau gejala berkelanjutan(?) XDDD #slap  
> Sankyuuuu~ /gelindingan/


End file.
